


Food

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Supergirl likes food. That's it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Danvers likes to eat. Cat is available.I'm sorry^-^

I don't own supergirl, but my god, I'm good at this stuff, and evidently, you seem to be enjoying it, so I'll continue...  
My supercat crazy, hell, it's all I've got in my head. Walking to work gives me an idea damnit. Every stupid everyday thing I do gives me damn idea... I love it. And the worst thing? I was sure I wouldn't become this obsessed.  
Summary: Basically, Kara likes to eat...

 

Food. Kara shifted in the bed, making the sheets travel down her body. She sighed and snuggled back against the pillow, ignoring the thoughts in her brain.   
FOOD... Kara grunted, turning over the other way, making the sheets slip lower yet again, basically baring her naked body to the room, the sheets barely managing to cover her hips at this point. Kara ignored it and stretched out, relaxing.  
I'm hungry. I really should get food... Kara sighed, opening one eye and staring at the darkness around her. She saw the stars outside their open balcony, and Cat's silhouette, framed by moonlight, and smiled. Beautiful. Kara smiled and sat up slowly, watching her girlfriend sleep deeply, muttering something in her sleep that Kara couldn't distinguish.  
Sighing, Kara slipped out of the bed and stalked toward the door, grabbing her tiny royal blue nightie and shrugging it on as she stepped into the hall and went to the stairs. Damn her Cat for satisfying her so much and making her kryptonian dna wake up and use so much of her energy that she woke up nightly looking for food to fill herself up again. Not that she minded, she'd do anything for another second with Cat, like that. But she hated how much money Cat was spending on groceries lately, her fault entirely.  
Yet even so, Kara padded barefoot down the spiral stairs and went straight for the fridge, her eyes frantic. She looked in and pulled out a bowl of leftover penne alfredo and stuffed the bowl into the microwave, fully aware that the dish held enough to normally feed 3, and knowing with a smirk as she grabbed a fork out of a countertop drawer that she'd want more than this could give her. There's chocolate pie in the fridge too... she thought, then shook it off, waiting impatiently for the spinning in the metal box to stop.   
"Mmm... cheesy..." She murmured as she pulled the bowl from the microwave and sat down at the bar, digging in immediately, a glass of chocolate milk already on the table as well, ready for devouring.   
She was eating big bites of steaming cheese covered pasta for all of two minutes when Cat walked down the stairs in her red nightie, the colors no doubt a play on her limits of roleplaying, and stalked up to her, a curious smirk on her pretty face.  
"Cheese and chocolate milk? At 2 am? Kara, really?"  
"Your fault." Kara said and focused her attention back on the bowl before her, distracted. Cat in nothing but a very small amount of red silk was tempting, more than Kara was willing to admit, but so was gooey cheese.  
"My fault?" Cat scoffed, dipping a finger into Kara's bowl and swiping her tongue out to catch it as she walked around Kara and to the cabinet next to the fridge. "How is this my fault?"  
"You satisfy me. Burn my energy. Then I need to reboot."  
"Ah, I see. Well then," Cat said, pulling a jar of honey from the shelf and settling it on the counter, leaning on her elbows as she watched Kara eat. "I guess we'll just have to stop using up your reserves of energy."  
The look of horror on Kara's pretty face was enough to make Cat laugh, and she stood up, walking to stand behind Kara, gently massaging the girl's shoulders, relaxing her. No, she just wanted skin on skin contact, and Kara's skin was so pearly soft and silky, Cat reveled in it. "Relax, Supergirl, I'm never going to get enough of you."  
"A few more bites and we can get on with it."  
"You had what? 4 orgasms already tonight? Or, sorry, last night."  
"For us Kryptonians, that's a pretty sweet average, yeah."  
"Average. Okay, you learn something new every day."  
Kara grinned and reached into the nearly empty bowl, sweeping up a fingerfull of creamy cheese and lifting it up past her shoulder, smiling when Cat captured the digit and sucked it clean, grasping Kara's hand in hers in the process. A stray drop fell onto Kara's shoulder, and Cat leaned in, releasing Kara's finger to catch the drop beside the strap of her nightie, kissing her clean as she caught it. Cat kept kissing, teasing. and swept Kara's hair to one side as she did, grasping the blond waves at her neck and pulling her head back as Kara pushed the bowl away.  
Kara moaned out loud, Cat reveling in hearing her name so desperately, and tightened her grip, stepping up against Kara to pull her body flush with the hero's. Cat brought her fingers up and ran her fingers through Kara's bedhead hair, down her cheek, and back to her jaw, pulling the young hero's face in for a kiss that Kara instantly leaned in for. Cat released her other hand from Kara's arm and slid it down her toned, strong waist and past her hips, pushing her hand in between Kara's legs and immediately into her soaking wet heat. The girl was so ready and wet, and Cat moaned against her mouth, pleased to find her without her panties.   
"You dirty girl..." Cat murmured as she pushed three fingers deep into Kara, bringing a whimper from the girl's throat and making her kick her feet gently against the walls of the kitchen island counter. "Yes, that's right baby, come for me."  
Cat continued for maybe two minutes, thrusting her fingers into Kara, making the girl whimper and whine for relief, and then she got there, falling over the edge of what Cat knew would be a strong orgasm. Cat brought her hand over Kara's mouth as she barely kept from screaming, barely managing to stay on the barstool as she bucked and kicked, denting the tableside with her feet in the process. Cat held her, hugging her close against her side as she panted wildly, trying to catch her breath.  
"Oh god, Cat. Cat..." She whispered, panting wildly and grabbing Cat's fingers so she could lick them clean herself, sucking them into her mouth one by one, moaning at her own taste. Cat brought her fingers away from Kara's eager mouth and to her own mouth, licking at Kara's remaining fluids, enjoying the taste while she watched Kara drag the jar of honey closer and into her lap, digging two fingers in and licking up the sticky sugar.   
"Let's go to bed, Supergirl, and we can see if we can up your average to ten."  
Kara smiled and layed back against her girlfriend, looking up at her upside down. "Cat?" She laughed lightly, smiling.  
"Hmm?" Cat asked, bringing her own finger of honey to her mouth.  
"Can I have the last 3 slices of pie in the fridge first?"

Once again, I'm sorry. (backing away slowly, grinning, and hungry) I'm going to my own fridge now...


End file.
